Pretending
by ValeRyoda03
Summary: El temible presidente del comité disciplinario de Nanimori no ha podido descansar por culpa de un rubio italiano


D18; Pretending

Se dio otra vuelta más en su futón, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de cuantas se había dado ya, no podía y es que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos le venía a su mente la imagen del herbívoro, ese maldito bronco, aún no podía entender como aun carnívoro como él le estaba pasando algo así y más encima por un hombre.

Todavía recordaba lo que había pasado por la mañana: el potro le sonrío y él se puso a tartamudear como un idiota, se parecía al herbívoro de Sawada! Tuvo que salir corriendo para que el otro no lo notara. No sabía que le pasaba, cada vez que se veían con el Bronco, se ponía a tartamudear o simplemente no hablaba, se ponía rojo como un tomate y su corazón se aceleraba. Con esos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormido.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

No muy lejos de ahí Dino también se daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir, se sonreía mientras recordaba como su alumno se había puesto a tartamudear cuando él le sonrió, el pobre había salido corriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas, "se veía tan lindo" pensó Dino.

Al dia siguiente

El presidente del Comité Disciplinario estaba en su despacho, pasando su lista de quehaceres del dia:

Asustar a Sawada

Asustar a los demás alumnos

Morder hasta la muerte a los que lleguen tarde.

Hibari se reía de lo bien que lo iba a pasar hoy, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

Hey Kyoya, vamos a entrenar hoy dia - Dino había azotado la puerta contra la pared y entraba feliz al despacho del pelinegro.

Que acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entra?! - le grito Hibari enojado y rojo como un tomate.

Kyoya - dijo Dino ignorándolo por completo - vamos a entrenar di que sí.

Hibari se quedo pensando, quería pelear con el Bronco pero cada vez que estaban cerca el se ponía como tonto.

No, tengo cosas que hacer, así que vete.

Ah! En serio!

Si, así que sal de mi oficina ahora!.

El rubio salió resignado de la oficina del moreno y este quedó aliviado de estar solo.

Horas más tarde

Hibari regresaba a su casa, feliz de haber tenido un día tranquilo aunque obviamente su felicidad era interna, por fuera seguía teniendo la misma expresión de siempre.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa supo que la felicidad no dura para siempre, acostado en su sofá estaba Dino y para más remato durmiendo; cerró la puerta de su casa y fue directamente al sillón y arrojo de una patada al suelo al intruso el cual obviamente se despertó.

Oye Kyoya cuál es tu problema? – se quejó.

Cuál es mi problema?, entraste en mi casa sin mi permiso! Herbívoro!

Ah! Es que quería hablar contigo y tu no me dejaste estar en tu despacho pensé en esperarte en tu casa, pero me quede dormido

Me dan lo mismo tu explicaciones, quiero que te vayas de aquí

Ni siquiera me vas a dejar decirte lo que…

No

Pero

Te dije que no

Pero

Que te va….

Hibari no supo en qué momento el bronco lo empujó al sofá en el que estaba durmiendo Dino antes el cual este ultimo estaba arriba suyo y besándolo, quiso resistirse pero no pudo y se dejo llevar por algo que deseaba hacía días.

Dino estaba feliz de que su querido pelinegro le estaba correspondiendo, en cuestión de segundos el beso comenzó a ser más demandante y apasionado por parte de ambos, a Dino le parecieron horas, estaba feliz, pero le empezó a faltar el aire por lo que se separó lentamente del moreno le iba a decir algo pero se fijó que el chico estaba raro, con los ojos cerrados y todo rojo.

Mierda - dijo Dino. Hibari se había desmayado.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Ya era de noche cuando Hibari se despertó, estaba acostado en su futón pero con su uniforme puesto ya se preguntaba cómo había llegado ahí cuando se acordó de lo que había pasado durante la tarde, de reojo vio una nota que descansaba al lado suyo, la cogió y la leyó:

"_Kyoya:_

_He tenido que volver a Italia por asuntos de la familia, es por eso que quería decirte sobre mis sentimientos por ti, Te Amo y por lo visto tú también y me gustaría que lo nuestro fuese fuese algo más, espero volver a verte cuando vuelva a Japón en unos días._

_ Dino C."_

Hibari dejo el trozo de papel debajo de su almohada busca una toalla, su pijama y se fue a bañar. Al regreso Hibari se metió dentro de su futón por fin a descansar y pensado que por fin después de días iba a poder dormir bien con el fantasma de los labios del rubio en los suyos.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**Hola! Espero les haya gustado este fic, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de KHR y tambien el primer yaoi que escribo, espero sus comentarios, criticas, tomates, lechugas y todo tipo de ensaladas xDDDDD. Siento los errores ortográficos. El titulo se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de Glee del mismo nombre, pero creo que no le pega nada al fic.**

**Siento que Hibari me quedo muy Ooc/uke/tsundere.**


End file.
